Trazos
by Harumaki03
Summary: 14 palabras que tratan de retratar al equipo siete en diversas situaciones. "Habían tocado un poco más fuerte las puertas del cielo y al fin ya estaban allí".(Team 7).


**"Trazos"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** 14 palabras que tratan de retratar al equipo siete en diversas situaciones. _«_ _Habían tocado un poco más fuerte las puertas del cielo y al fin ya estaban allí»_.

 **Nota:** Pura galimatías, en serio. **LuFFy** , este escrito es absoluta y completamente tuyo. Sé cuánto amas a estos niños y quise retribuir de algún modo toda la felicidad _(y angustia xD)_ que nos das con tus maravillosos escritos. Mujer, espero que no me arrojes a los unicornios asesinos _*risita nerviosa*_.

 **-/-/-**

 **01\. Lluvia**

Sasuke odiaba la lluvia, le hacía reflexionar y si le hacía reflexionar, sin querer, lo hacía pensar en aquello que había llamado en algún momento " _hogar_ " y aquello era algo que odiaba recordar porque lo llenaba de nostalgia.

 **02\. Recuerdo**

No pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera bajará por su mejilla al sostener la foto que se había tomado el equipo siete, tantos años atrás, evocaba memorias de un pasado perdido que jamás volvería y quizás, aquello era lo que más le dolía.

 **03\. Tanque**

El parecía una estructura infranqueable, Naruto no permitía que ninguna derrota hiciera realmente mella en su corazón, se había acorazado con la armadura de un tanque de guerra, incluso para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos en pos de cumplir con su promesa.

 **04\. ¿Es real?**

Los tres, reunidos como en el pasado, unidos para lograr un fin en común. Espalda contra espalda. Se dirigieron una mirada por encima de los hombros los unos a los otros, ¿era aquello real? ¿ellos realmente estaban luchando juntos? Negro, verde y azul se encontraron y se sonrieron brevemente.

Era real.

 **05\. 7 minutos**

Fue el tiempo que le tomó a Sakura llegar hasta donde estaban tirados los cuerpos de Naruto y Sasuke, y examinar que estuvieran vivos, allí, con ella.

—No llores, Sakura-chan —sonrió Naruto de medio lado, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas.

Sasuke notó que lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y se preguntó porqué lloraba, no lo sabía, pero Sakura seguía llorando mientras les sonreía _(siempre había sido la más sentimental de los tres)_ y escuchó a Naruto sorberse la nariz y él hizo lo propio.

Todo aquello en siete minutos.

 **06\. Dedos**

Los dedos de Sakura acariciaron distraídamente el inicio del vendaje del brazo derecho de Naruto, haciéndolo sentir relajado. Era una caricia suave, casi inexistente, que le provocaba unas ligeras cosquillas.

Tomó la mano de ella, entrelazando sus dedos y la miró a los ojos, sintiendo su corazón golpear fuertemente en sus costillas; como le gustaban las pequeñas manos de Sakura-chan.

Como la amaba.

 **07\. Mariposa**

La caricia en su brazo fue vaga, ligera, como el aleteo de una mariposa, aunque no necesitaba abrir sus ojos para saber quien le propiciaba aquella tímida caricia.

Mantuvo su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Sasuke, sabiendo que en cuanto abriese sus verdes orbes, lo bello y efímero de esa caricia desaparecería.

 **08\. Sin respuesta**

Aguantó la respiración mientras lo veía volverse hacia sí, aquello era doloroso y la llenaba de ansiedad. Sasuke tenía la mandíbula apretada y mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, sus ojos buscaron los suyos mientras sus labios se separaban un tanto pero no dijo nada.

Ella había confesado sus sentimientos hacia él y se sentía liberada. Él sabía que ella necesitaba aquello, más que el sentimiento real, era el desprendimiento del fantasma del pasado. La boca le supo amarga cuando murmuró aquel vago " _gracias_ ". Por las veces que ella creyó en él cuando nadie más aparte de Naruto lo hizo, por las veces en que saco fuerza de sus sentimientos por sí para seguir adelante. Pero igual, ella no era para sí. Así que repitió en voz baja aquel " _gracias_ " que hizo que el corazón de ella se sintiera aligerado y se reflejará en lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Sin realmente darle una respuesta.

 **09\. Llámame**

Cerró sus ojos unos instantes y se permitió respirar profundamente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Porqué no daba señales de vida? Quería saber que estaba bien.

Quería saber que entre ellos todo estaba bien — _pero realmente no lo estaba_ — se había marchado un día diciendo que tenía algo que buscar en algún sitio, algo que Jiraiya-sama le había dejado y nadie pudo detenerlo. Habían pasado seis meses ya y no había dado señal de vida alguna. Quería saber que seguía allí fuera y que aún se preocupaba por ella — _egoísta_ —, pero igual quería que la llamara o le diera alguna señal. Con los ojos cerrados lo evocaba pero al abrir los mismos, él ya no estaba.

Con otro suspiro, volvió a dejar el tubo del teléfono en su lugar. Él llamaría cuando estuviera preparado.

 **10\. Lanzarse**

Apretó la pequeña mano femenina entre la suya, de aspecto mucho más áspero. No había pensado las cosas — _nunca había sido del tipo que lo hiciera muy a menudo_ — así que sencillamente se había lanzado.

Ella quería a Sasuke, pero lo amaba a él. Él la amaba, pero quería a Sasuke. Sasuke los quería a los dos, aunque no lo dijera. Saber los sentimientos de ella en cuanto le dijo los suyos le sorprendió y conmovió su corazón.

Así que el _teme_ había tenido la razón cuando le dijo que se arriesgara en decir claramente sus sentimientos y aquello era algo que él le agradecía.

 **11\. Tocando las puertas del cielo**

Sakura respiro profundamente mientras se sentía aplastada entre la espalda de Sasuke y el pecho de Naruto. Querían hacerla un sándwich, estaba segura.

Empujó suavemente a cada uno y estos por instinto se alejaron un poco de sí, dejándola respirar — _al fin_ — más Naruto le echo un brazo rodeando su cintura y Sasuke se volvió, entrelazando una de sus piernas con la suya y no pudo evitar reír tenuemente, incluso en sueños tenían discusiones infantiles a pesar de ser adultos. Acarició el brazo de Naruto con una mano y una mejilla de Sasuke con la otra, a pesar de todo, aquello era lo más cercano a tocar el cielo de lo que los tres estarían.

 **12\. Azul**

Era lo intrigante de su mirada llena de vivacidad, que hablaba de promesas, de un divertido día de verano, de calidez, de libertad.

Libertad para expresar lo que realmente necesitaba decir, mirar los azules ojos de Naruto no daba la sensación de hundirse en el océano, daba la sensación de mirar el inalcanzable cielo. Uno en el que ella se perdería por toda la eternidad.

 **13\. Polvo**

Estornudo cuando movió el álbum de fotos que se encontraba sobre el closet. Hacia mucho que no lo miraba, volvió a estornudar cuando tomó el mismo y lo abrió, deslizándose al suelo una fotografía que le hizo enarcar una de sus negras cejas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ellos se habían tomado aquella fotografía del equipo siete, quizás era hora de tomarse una un poco ya mejorada. Se inclinó para tomarla y sacudirla ligeramente, antes de devolverla a su lugar.

 **14\. Hasta luego**

En algún punto sus caminos se separaron, no porque quisieran, sino porque la vida así lo quiso, ya ninguno recordaba quien se fue primero o cuál se fue después, lo importante es que ya estaban allí reunidos, después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

Su despedida se había extendido por años, y más que una despedida, había sido un hasta luego, uno en el que se habían añorado con premura y se habían esperado con paciencia.

Habían tocado un poco más fuerte las puertas del cielo y al fin ya estaban allí. Negro, verde y azul se reencontraron después de mucho tiempo y sonrieron.

 **—Fin—**

¿Saben? No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que acabo de escribir _(se abanica)_. Es la primera vez que escribo así, tipo temas dentro de temas _(?)_. Iban a ser 5, subieron a 10 y me force a detenerme en 14, porque, señores, para ser algo experimental hay que dar de a pasitos, ¿no?

Y, bueno, fue algo raro, no todos los temas tienen una correlación _(¿en realidad hay alguno que lo tenga?)_ este escrito es completa y absolutamente **Team 7** , hacia mucho quería escribir algo netamente de ellos y fin lo he logrado. Lamento si perciben algo de **OOC** , no fue la intención, se trató de verdad de mantenerse los más **IC** posible, ¡lo juro!

Este escrito es una completa galimatía, agradezcan a **Yoko Kano** , **Steve Conte** y **The Seatbelts** porque los títulos corresponden a las canciones de las **OST** maravillosas de **Cowboy Bebop** _(ya voy notando que no debo mezclar una cosa con la otra xD)._

Y nada, espero que puedan disfrutar de esta pequeña cosita _(especialmente tú,_ _ **LuFFy**_ _)_ y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, ¡un mega abrazo!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
